A Venom by any other name is just as deadly
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Darkness. Shadows. Corruption. When one of the deadliest foes falls... one even more dangerous rises from the ashes. But the difference about this one? What are you supposed to do, when the one who is corrupted, is your best friend? Leo found a new friend. After being beaten and almost killed, he found his knew friend could offer him a gift and advice; Revenge,best served bloody.
1. In the storm

**Henry: Hi everyone welcome to; A Venom by any other name is just as deadly. This is my first ever time writing a spiderman fanfiction so, take it easy on me. Anyway, first of all I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**Leo: Then, Blah, Blah, Blah, he doesn't claim spiderman, blah blah blah, to much effort to. Blah, Blah, blah.**

**Henry: You know? You can be quite a sarcastic git?**

**Leo: hey, you wrote me.**

**Henry: *narrows eyes.* yeah and don't you forget that. Anyway.**

**Leo: enjoy the chapter.**

**Henry: THAT WAS MY LINE! *Tackle!***

* * *

><p>Rain began to slowly pour across the glass of the windows as a boy in a lean dark green shirt, turned his attention away from the group he had arrived with... Although it was not as though any of them had even noticed he was there. This just brought a darker grin to boy's handsome face as he closed his emerald eyes and heard the loud pulsating beat which only he could hear; feel a tightness in his chest that only he could feel… feel it like a second heart beat.<p>

The group were all staring at it; A bunch of uncomprehending idiots who stared at what they exclaimed as dark green goo in a quarantined off limits lab. The boy grinned wider as he heard the beginnings of whispers in his ears. "Have you located it yet? Or will I have to bring in assistance?" there was a moment silence as the boy watched the group walk away and he rushed over, placing his hand on the glass and watching as slowly the material stitched itself out and replicated a hand on the glass. "Leo! Are you listening to me?"

"Give it a rest Osborn." Leo whispered as he watched the green material fight with urgency to be reunited with him.

"You were supposed to dress casual." Leo heard the other boy groan.

"What's more casual than skinny jeans and a symbiote dark green top? You're just annoyed that you didn't get to do this yourself." He grinned slightly as another thought occurred to him, "Or is it because you're just not here to look at me as well?" Leo purred as he his hand slowly crept down to the controls as he frantically began to hack into the systems.

Yes it was true that this boy's birth name was Leo. A few months ago he had been one of the most innocent and unknown boy, probably in the entire city of New York. He had been regular like everybody else. He had gone to college, handed his assignments in, always on time; never a single one of them late...

But now?

Now he was free of the oppressed chains of human nature. "We should have gone through with my plan!" The Osborn boy groaned into the microphone.

"And risk drawing more attention to you Harry? As if there wasn't already enough press looking into your life, Osborn." Leo's voice took on a more business like and serious tone. Harry knew that now Leo was this close to being bonded with the symbiote again, there was no way of distracting him. It was like trying to rip up cement with your bare hands... though he had seen that done a few times.

The Osborn boy was sat back in his apartment which overlooked the building of his company. "_Just eighteen and already running his own company."_ Leo's voice continued to run chills through him… although that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. "And creating the most valued set of secret weapons which he is using for his own nasty deeds." Harry laughed quietly as he watched outside, keeping a sign out for any… bug infestations.

"_I just don't see why you have such a need for all those toys."_

"A guy has got to have a hobby; besides, we can't all have such abilities as you." Harry began typing into the keyboard of his laptop as he began figuring out calibrations for the latest glider. "Though, would you prefer it if we hadn't have met?" he asked cautiously as he adjusted the ear piece.

_"No."_ Leo replied instantly and the sound of alarms blared in Harry's ears. "So finally getting down to it are we? Remember what else you are there to collect."

_"Don't worry."_

Leo watched as the black creeper slowly landed softly in his hand and began to spread up his arm till it joined with the rest of his shirt and he felt his body changing as he fell onto all fours. The black material slowly sank into his face, into his very bones. "I got this." he laughed as the other children burst back into the room, in time to see what was happening to him. "Jackson?" Leo's eyes shot up to his teacher as the last of the material covered his face and his vision shifted. He could still see as clearly as day but now everything was beyond enhanced. He could make out the tiniest piece of dust in the air.

How had it all become like this?

It all started a couple monts ago, when he had been walking home from college.

**-Flash back-**

He slowly looked up, off the ground, as the boot which had pushed his face against the cold cement slowly lifted away. "You're pathetic Jackson!" a cold voice laughed as it kicked him once more in the ribs and the face.

He lay there for a few minute as tears blurred through his eyes and ran down his face as he couldn't move. Waiting for the air to return to his lungs he slowly sat up before a hand was held out under his face. "Hey...? Are you okay?" Leo slowly looked up as he stared into dark handsome eyes and sleek brown hair. The boy wore a tight leather jacket which looked more expensive than Leo's entire wardrobe! It was only matched by the personally tailored shirt and jeans. Leo could tell by the great craftsman ship of the clothing.

He slowly stood by himself and wiped off the grit and dirt off his jeans before shouldering his jacket. "What do you think?" Leo slowly pulled his glasses off the floor, only to see the blurry fracture line which moved through both lenses. "You have to be kidding me?" he growled quietly before he took a deep and necessary breath.  
>"Hey let me give you a ride home." The boy smiled lightly as he ran his eyes over him taking in the sight of his old and dishevelled clothes. "That guy must have really roughed you up."<br>"No, all my clothes are like this." Leo growled before he slowly began to turn away until he saw the boys stood at the gate with anticipating grins.

Get beat up again... or ask for help... either way, both choices involved some pain in one way or the other.

"About that ride..?" he sighed as he watched a smile slowly light up the other boys eyes, he looked away as both walked towards the bike sheds.

Leo leaned against the cold mettle stand of the shed while the boy walked in as he searched for his bike. "So... can I even ask for your name?" The boy called out before he came out with a Harley-Davidson with sleek electric blue, chrome painting. "It's Leo." he said before raising an eyebrow and looking at the boy. _Rich... the dark handsome features... He can't be! _"Care to tell me your name?" he looked into his eyes as the boy passed him a helmet.  
>"It's Harry. Harry Osborn."<br>"Bachelor rich boy?" Leo frowned. "One who prides himself on going out to clubs every night and I quote 'bangs anything in sight?'"  
>"That very one." Harry grinned with a wink.<br>"Quite cocky aren't you?"  
>"I thought we had already established that with the 'quote'" he grinned as Leo turned bright red with a blush. "Oh, so you're quite innocent? That will be fun to watch." Harry sat on the bike and pulled his helmet on as Leo did the same. "Hold on tight!"<br>"Wait... what?! EEK!" Leo's arms wrapped quickly around Harry as he buried his head on his shoulder. Harry grinned behind his helmet as he pulled on the accelerator.  
>"So where are we driving to."<br>"Central park."  
>"I didn't know people lived by central park."<p>

As they got closer to the park, it soon became clear to Harry; People definitely did not live there.

Harry parked the bike up close to the side of the railing as Leo dismounted it and took the helmet off. "Leo... do you... live here?"  
>"Yeah, so?" The boy snapped.<br>"Nothing... its just, I'd always heard the rumours which went around the college but..."  
>"But what!" Leo snarled as he was getting more and more frustrated.<br>"You were so strong I thought..." Harry slowly turned and gazed into soft emerald eyes. They looked so old, as though they had seen things no one else should have. Harry reached out and ran a hand, through the boys hair, ruffling it in the process. He held back a grin as the boy blushed. "So, why are you..."  
>"You can say it you know? Why am I living on the streets? Well when I was younger, I dated someone. My father didn't quite... agree or attempt to understand... or ever look at me again afterwards. He beat me and..." Leo stopped and stared across the park at the bridge.<br>"Here." Harry reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out a phone before he typed away a number into it.  
>"What's this?" Leo gave him a questioning look.<br>"It's a phone, I thought you could see that." he grinned but Leo frowned before shook his head.  
>"Yes, I know what it is, why are you giving it to me?"<br>"I put my other number on speed dial. If you ever get into trouble, just phone me." Harry smiled but stopped when he saw Leo's eyes widen as a man stood on the bridge.

The man was quite a distant away but from what Harry could see, he had blond, close cut hair in a military style and deep emerald eyes which bore viciously into Leo's head. "Leo who is-"  
>"Harry go."<br>"But-"  
>"Just go. Now... please!" The hint of pleading in Leo's voice was almost beyond unbearable. The way the poor boy sounded.<br>"Fine." Harry took a long look at the man taking in every detail he could possibly see. "See you around Leo." he whispered before he revved the motorbike into life.

Something was not right here.

He found that out to be true when he got a call later that night.

**-End of flash back-**

Leo's mouth lolled open as a long hissing tongue moved out over sharp razor fangs. He turned his head slowly as he looked into the large glass window. His body was still lean but now. No human features showed through except maybe the shape his body was. Where is eyes we're, there was just large white scars which moved back across the side of his face. His mouth stretched twice as far as a hiss escaped. In his mind he saw a thousand hands reaching out for him and pulling him into the comforting safety of their embrace. _"__Come to us."  
>"Stay with us."<br>"We can keep you safe."  
>"Come back"<em>  
>"I'm yours." Leo whispered as he felt his mind fully become one again as the symbiote covered him. his arms soon became toned by the faint lines of muscle. as the mouth closed and stitched back over into a complete skin before it broke apart again in a grin. "Jackson?" A boy's eyes widened as slowly Leo stood. The dark green tint of the fabric made it look like satin, though the skin was harder than marble. "No, it's not Jackson, it's that guy... Venom!"<br>_"They think we're father."  
>"They insult us!"<br>"Kill them!"  
><em>"Yes. Kill them." Leo laughed quietly as he moved forward on all fours, keeping his body close to the ground.  
>"No it can't be... I saw Venom die! Spider man killed him!"<br>"Well it can't be Jackson! He's in the hospital he was put into hospital-"

Leo slowly grinned as a radio slowly turned up and the announcer came on the radio: **"We now bring you live updates onto the latest occurrences. This morning at 7:00 am approximately a month ago, there had been claims to be some kind of... attack at the hospital in mid town. Some claim to see a figure on what was reported as a flying glider, carrying a boy off into the air. After reviewing the footage it has been claimed this boy can now be identified. His name is Leo Jackson. Stay tuned for further details-"** the radio was cut off as a sharp line of web ebbed with thorns shot out and smashed the radio through the wall. "Fame... isn't what it's all it's cracked up to be!" a hissing, blood gurgled laughter erupted from Leo as he aimed his hand again at the boy who had attacked him on the previous week.

The boy tried running or the door but fell as webbing wrapped around and sliced into his ankle. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" he screamed as Leo slowly but with great anticipation dragged the web back as he pulled the boy towards him. The boy was desperate to the point that he even dug his nails into the ground, only to scream when he was yanked back so hard that the nails broke away from the flesh. "Hello Jonathan." Leo hissed as he pulled the boy beneath him and let his fanged mouth open as the blood scented breath washed over the boys face. "Funny how the roles can be quickly swapped isn't it?"  
>"Please no. Please, Leo, I know you're a good guy... you wouldn't..."<br>"Leo is dead." The boy snarled. "we we're made from Venom and as mad as Carnage... so how about you call us..." The boy grinned as he slowly stood and began crushing his foot down on the boys face. "Call us Cobra." He nodded as Jonathan gasped for air as his skull was slowly crushing apart. "I spent my life being scared of others. I was scared of being beaten and hated... everyone told me I was a snake in the rough. That I was small and nothing." The symbiote pulled back over his face but stuck like showing veins as it revealed Leo's handsome and corrupted features. Even now, the boy had sharp fanged teeth. "Well, now? Fear the cobra when it bites." as his face was quickly covered over he flinched his head towards the window.

Lightning flashed outside and something finally caught Leo's attention out the corner of his eyes.

"He's here." Leo whispered with a grin as a flash of red and blue made was faintly seen through the storming weather.  
>"Are you sure it's him?" Harry asked. Leo could hear the sound of the glider powering up through the ear piece.<br>"Do you know any other guys who run around this city in a blue and red costume?"  
>"Thor, Captain America... Iron man on some occasions."<br>"Okay, okay. That doesn't change the fact; the spider is here." Leo grinned as the window was smashed and the guy finally entered the room. Jonathan screamed underneath Leo's crushing foot.

He made no sound as he slowly walked forward. He stood there, acting so powerful hidden behind his costume. The difference between Leo and this guy? Leo had taken off the costume when the symbiote had attached back to him. "I thought I had killed you." the guy growled... no not guy. Leo focused onto the voice. This guy didn't sound particularly old. _"We know him. He was once one of us. He was once with Venom they bonded."  
><em>"Who is he then." Leo muttered as he stepped off Jonathan and stepped carefully over to the side of the window.  
>"How did you escape." he growled. "I watched you die, right in front of me."<br>"Maybe the change in colour isn't a big give away as I thought." Leo's mouth broke out into an impossibly, un-human fanged grin. "I am not Venom, call me, Cobra."  
>"Wow... really thinking outside of the box aren't you?"<br>"And Spiderman is anybetter?" Leo looked the guy up and down.  
>"Touché..."<br>"Anyway web head." Leo grinned as he shoot both hands out and thick green lines wrapped strongly around the centre pillars. "You have people to save and i have a ride to catch." He mockingly blew a kiss as he elbows the window behind him and pulled on both pillars which gave way as the strands sliced through the stone like diamond. "Wait!" the web head lunged forward as Leo spread his arms and fell back only to be caught in the hold of Harry.  
>"See you around sometime web head." He barred a fanged grin before the ceiling began to collapse around the Lab.<br>"We got the symbiote back." Harry whispered as Leo wrapped his arms around the older boys shoulders and held on.  
>"But still..." Leo looked back towards the building.<p>

"We failed in our mission."

* * *

><p><strong>Henry: and that's all for the first chapter... hmmm, if the true mission wasn't to get the symbiote back... then I wonder what it really was? Caught your attention yet?<strong>

**Leo: No, you just annoyed me by making me fail a mission... you're kidding me aren't you?**

**Henry: Are you usually this crabby?  
><strong>

**Leo: I dont know... am I? Maybe a nice review will put me in a nice mood.**

**Henry: Come on guys. Help me out, help me put a smile on Leo's face. I'll update soon for the next chapter so, stay tuned, and again, thank you for reading. Bye =)**


	2. A mask is the best disguise

**_Henry: Hi everyone. Sorry for the long time without updating. My laptop broke so... Anyway, no reviews? Aw..._**  
><strong><em>Leo: Humph... Wannabe writer.<em>**  
><strong><em>Henry: Psycho Diva.<em>**  
><strong><em>Leo: *Glares at Henry* Oh really now? Thank you for reading this. As usual we own nothing. Enjoy the story.<em>**  
><strong><em>Henry: damn it Leo!<em>**

* * *

><p>Leo stormed back and forth in the apartment as Harry sat down and poured himself a stiff shot of whiskey in a crystal glass. The walls of their private home were decorated and painted a faded red from the long age ago when it had been sculpted onto the cold bricks. Ancient masks from the desert plains of Africa and the forgotten pyramids of Egypt lined every free spot on the wall where there wasn't a fire place, long mirror or portrait.<p>

Harry flicked his dark hair over his bright, glistening blue eyes and took a long sip of the drink which burned down his throat roughly. "Stop worrying, we will get it next time." He said gently over and over as he looked at Leo who was now just in his shirt and shorts. The symbiote skin had receded to look like normal clothes though Harry could make out faint areas where it clung onto the boy's bone and spine to help him move. "Leo come sit down. You're stressing too much." Leo shot a glare at him.

Harry fought down a blush and hid it behind a impassive face as he lent back and threw his arm behind the cushion of the couch. Man, even angry and wearing that symbiote, Leo looked... so damn hot. He thought. The way the boy's brows would burrow together as he regarded him with that emerald gaze. "We were supposed to get into the vaults! Now we have our edge of surprise gone, they will be expecting us to go back!"  
>"They will be expecting Cobra to go back." Harry said quietly. "What about Leo?" The smaller boy just glared at him as though he had just dropped from the sky.<br>"Has that whiskey gone to your head?" Leo sighed and fell back on the chair next to him.

As he lent his head into his hand, the symbiote crawled away from a shirt and formed a padding over his hands which gently caressed Leo's face. Harry frowned... he was jealous of a parasite... Man, he really had fallen. But his anger for the creature that now lived on Leo was extinguished when his eyes moved onto Leo's back at the boy's exposed skin.

It was covered in deep, bulging scars.

Oh his poor Leo.

But still the symbiote was stretched out in long pointed veins which stabbed down bellow the skin and into the boy's spine. Without it, the boy would be crippled and almost dead... no, he would be worse than dead. Harry decided as he reached out.

The symbiote quickly spread over the boy's back as it felt Harry's hand near the smooth skin. He frowned. The damn thing wouldn't even let Harry touch Leo any more unless it allowed him. It always felt threatened when the taller boy neared it. "I saved you and helped you complete with him. Why the hell would I hurt you now?" He hissed and watched as it crawled away from his hand which slowly glided along the slightly tanned skin.  
>"What are we going to do Harry?" Leo sighed dejectedly.<p>

The boy seemed so tired now a days. Like everything inside of him was ebbing away and melting down the gutters. "It's going to be okay." Harry slowly lent forward and brushed his lips along the boy's neck before gently sucking at the skin making Leo groan slightly. Oh how Harry loved that sound. "Just keep a calm head and everything will go according to plan. My plan went all right when I saved you." Harry reached out and gently wrapped his hands around Leo's. "Trust me." He ran his fingers across the back of the smaller boy's smooth hands.

His plan may have worked. But that had been the most horrific month of Harry's life. Trying to find the boy around the city. He had gone through squads, goons and to the darkest of the underworld criminals.

Only to find that Leo had been left on the street like a piece of trash.

"What happened... all that time I was out... what happened to me?"

What indeed.

Harry remembered it just as thought it was yesterday and still his anger was worse than any describable form.

Enough to wake the goblin inside of him.

Harry only smiled slightly as he reached out and stroke the side of the boy's face. "Don't worry. Next time you will get it. I just know it." Leo looked at him with a slight smile.  
>"You saved me and gave me a reason for existing." Leo whispered as his eyes quivered slightly.<br>"HEY HARRY!"

Oh no...

Harry's head snapped over to look at Leo as the symbiote spread over him quickly forming it's full suit. Harry managed to clamp his hand down over the boy's fanged mouth just before the symbiote and Leo reverted into their animal screech. "Leo please... don't say anything. Please!" Harry looked desperately at the long moving white eyes that spread across the boy's face. He let his breath slowly out as it began to roll back into a green shirt and Leo frowned slightly as he looked at the door. "What do we do? Parker is the bug! If he see's me."  
>"He won't." Harry whispered. "I'm coming Pete just got out the shower!" He called through.<p>

Leo raised an eyebrow and grinned... Oh... the boy wouldn't dare...

Leo quickly ran into the bathroom and pulled out a towel before ripping off Harry's shirt black silken shirt savagely and slowly. Leo looked at the exposed chest with a slight lustful hunger before pulling the jacket back over the boy's strong shoulders. "Oh you are so going to pay for that, later." Harry growled with a deep grin. His eyes sparkled while Leo's glinted mischievously.  
>"You will have to catch me first." He whispered and slowly shook his hips before running into the other room. No good tease, he rolled his eyes.<p>

Then he frowned slightly as he heard the draws being rummaged through... what the hell was that boy doing?

He slowly shimmied his jeans and boxers down his legs before kicking his shoes and socks off to the side and making sure that the towel was tied securely around his waist. He held his hand up in time to catch a bottle of water from Leo and tipped some over his hair and face letting it slowly moved down his toned chest letting him look as though he had just jumped out the shower. He tossed the bottle back and heard a slight blur of wind as a long line of green web tied around it and caught it, pulling it back into the room where Leo hid.

Harry took a calming breath before turning the golden door handle and smiling as he looked at his old best friend. "Pete! What are you doing here?"  
>"Harry?!" Peter looked at him up and down before face palming.<br>"Well next time give me a warning before you come over and I won't plan my time so i'm in the shower."  
>"I only come over to see how you were dealing with the break in over at Oscorp." Peter walked in. He was wearing his usual dark grey shirt and jeans with an thin over jacket. <em>Why are you hiding your colors, Spider?<em> Harry smiled. "Doing just fine. Oscorp is the least of my worries."  
>"I also heard about Leo."<p>

Harry came to a stand still as he sat on the couch. His hand began creeping towards the pocket of his black leather jacket. "Heard what?"  
>"He passed away in hospital." Peter said with a raised eyebrow as he locked eyes on his best friend. But Harry was grinning on the inside. That idiot. Spider man had seen Leo there the other night. Peter was such an idiot to think Harry would believe him. "Well that's kind of strange because-"<br>"Sir?"

Harry turned and had to resist the urge to let his mouth drop to the floor. As slowly the door to his and Leo's bedroom opened.

Slowly a figure stepped out.

It couldn't be Leo... It just couldn't have been! And yet... it was.

Harry's eyes ran over the smooth and perfectly tanned legs which were exposed while being in black heels. As his eyes went higher he fixed his eyes onto the person who was wearing a black and white outfit... a maid outfit... Oh god... Leo had found his surprise for later! His eyes carried on up and instead of the short haired beauty Harry looked at a figure with long flowing locks which blurred from blond to a deep shade of green. It was almost scary how the symbiote could adapt to appearance. Leo was petite enough and had the right curves to pull of the look of a woman. The bottom of the skirt cut of before even attempting to reach Leo's knees and the boy just gave a petite smile before speaking shyly. His voice was so soft it was easily feminine. "Oh dear, excuse me. _Master_ Osborn. I got the clothes as you requested.

Her looked down at the black shirt with white font which red: Come to the dark side... Then he locked his eyes on the shorts and realized how tight the shirt fitted to him... _LEO!_ He glared over at the maid... oh... he would so be getting punished later. "Thank you." He nodded curtly before Leo gave a warming smile to Peter. "May I get you anything sir."  
>"No thanks... uh... uh-"<br>"Just call her Snow White." Peter blushed slightly and Leo shot him a silent glare as a slight look of anger burst through his eyes before he corrected himself. Oh Harry knew what that look meant... "Snow this is Peter Parker." Leo held out his gentle hand and Peter took it softly.  
>"The pleasure is all mine." Leo bowed slightly and Harry's eye twitched as the boy stepped forward and kissed Peter's cheek. "It is an honor to meet Master Osborn's best friend."<p>

Peter seemed lost in his wide eyes and blushing cheeks. "Uh... huh uh..." Leo turned his face away and grinned at Harry before slowly walking away with a clip of his heels. "That boy was going to be the death of him!

Harry rubbed his neck as he felt his cheeks burn before pulling a t-shirt over his body and slipping on some boxers before pulling on the tight shorts. "Wow Harry... I never thought-"  
>"I know." The boy looked over his shoulder.<br>"I never thought that you had a weird maid kink." Peter sighed.  
>"I know... hang on. WHAT?!" Harry turned back to his friend with wide eyes. "Peter... no it's not... it isn't... there isn't..."<br>"What goes on in the bachelor pad, stays in the bachelor pad." Peter winked. "I'll give you both some room don't worry. I'm just sorry to hear that you lost the whole department floor yesterday."  
>"Heh?" Harry frowned furiously as he glared at him. "What are you on about Peter."<br>"Didn't you hear? After Oscorp was attacked yesterday, the guy pulled out the pillars and the floor in the research lab collapsed.  
>"OH DID HE?!" Harry snarled and Leo walked back into the room with a play full smile as he began to dust. "Peter... I better go, I have to file a load of forms... because of the break in." Harry said smoothly before turning his best friend around and steering him towards the door. He shot a glare over at Leo and frowned but Leo just returned the glare as Harry said goodbye and closed the door on Peter with a kind smile.<p>

Which slowly melted away as he turned to look back at Leo. Who had walked over to him. With a sharp glare. "SNOW WHITE?!"  
>"You destroyed an entire floor of Oscorp!"<br>"YOU CALLED ME SNOW WHITE?!" The boy screeched as he ripped the maid dress over his head and the green extensions slowly melted back over his chest as a shirt. "You took out the research division!?"  
>"I pulled out the pillars around the windows!" Leo frowned as though Harry had just deeply offended him... then it struck why Leo was so upset about this. "Do you really think that I would do anything to upset you or try to hurt you, you rich boy idiot! I owe you my life and my heart you freaking idiot!" Leo snarled as he walked forward and Harry backed away scared as he pressed himself back up against the door looking at the gaze of betrayal which Leo shot him.<p>

Harry had first learnt that loyalty meant a lot to Leo... to insinuate that Leo had done something to intentionally sabotage their plans... That was the worst insult you give the boy.

Leo looked at him a bit longer as he glared. "Sometimes..." Leo flexed his fingers as he felt the symbiote spreading down to his hand making claws. "Sometimes I wish I had never woken up. I have a monster in my back which I would die without!" In his mind he heard a faint whimper but his anger was rising slowly and being pent up and hidden for so long. "And I'm a monster!"

Harry reached out and grabbed the boy ignoring the spikes of the symbiote which stabbed violently into his hand. He held back his whimper as he pulled Leo close into his chest. "I'm sorry."  
>"Harry... just let me cool off please." He shook his head and turned on the spot as he walked back into their bedroom and closed the door behind him.<p>

Harry just sighed as he slumped down against the wall. He knew the risks of binding Leo to the symbiote and now he was dealing with them. If only... If only he could help the boy out just some more.

He looked over towards the table. He had to find out what had happened to Oscorp... If Leo hadn't destroyed the lab... then who had?


	3. Plans coming together

**Henry: Hi everyone! So-  
>Leo: Poor unfortunate souls! In pain, in need! This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl and do I help them? YES INDEED! *Leo dances around and hums to the little mermaid.*<br>Henry: I was watching the little mermaid with my boyfriend when I saw that we had a review on this story and I was like- YAY ^_^. Thanks to Em-E-Lee for reviewing and making Leo happy.  
>Leo: Now we've got em boys!<br>Henry: Leo you're not Ursula and you're not a mermaid.  
>Leo: *Says casually* And you're not a good writer and just like a girl.<br>Henry: We own nothing and as usual thank you for reading... *slowly turns to Leo." What.. did.. you just say?  
>Leo: You're a girl and a bad writer.<br>Henry: LEO! *tackle.*  
>Harry: *facepalms.* I better sort these two out. Enjoy this chapter... Leo! DON'T! SYBIOTE ON OUR WRITER IS NOT GOOD! LEO!<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry grinned slightly as he lounged back in the chair at the bar. He sipped his glass generously as the air was heavy with the smell of alcohol and the boiling temperature. A neon green strobe light moved over the crowd and Harry grinned slightly as he saw Leo mixed into the crowd. The boy's symbiote shirt had made itself look tighter around him and drawn more than just one person over to dance with him... It was great to see the teasing look of fun on his... <em>Leo is not yours! <em>His thought scolded him. _Not yet anyway... _Harry on the other hand was not here at the club for fun.

He didn't have time to take in the neon dance floor under the strobe lights. There were hree levels to the club. Leo was on the bottom floor dancing away on the main dance floor while Harry was on the second level sipping his drink and watching the handsome boy as he moved perfectly with the light. He wanted to be down there. Moving his hand over the surface of that handsome smooth skin. He wanted to take the boy against the wall and kiss him that fiercely that the boy would lose himself in the touch and never be able to return his senses to any other than Harry.

Harry glared foully when another man set his hands on Leo's waste. Who the hell was he touching!? LEO WAS HIS! ALL HIS! "Mr Osborn..." That brought Harry out of his jealous thoughts. He turned his head and locked his eyes onto a man in a large trench coat which went down almost as far as his legs did. The man had short but shaggy brown hair. His skin was covered in dirt and grime yet deathly pale as though he had been skulking in a dark place for a long time and not seen sunlight for a amount of years. "I got your invitation."  
>"One of the very few that turned up." Harry muttered before downing the drink and putting it on the table. "I'm going to cut straight to the point. I need you to break into Oscorp."<br>"You want me to break into... your own building?" The man raised an eyebrow but Harry just waved his glass at the bar tender who quickly came over and refilled it.  
>"No." Harry gave a dark smile. "I want you to break into my building and get me something that belongs to me."<br>"And you can't get it because?" The man frowned deeply at the arrogance of the boy in front of him.  
>"Because i'm not even supposed to know about it."<br>"What makes you think that I'd ever do a job for you."  
>"Well Doc..." Harry lent forward slightly giving a dark glare. "A pathetic backwater scientist like you has to pay the bills somehow. I mean, now your wife is dead, you're out on the streets, hiding in caves to avoid the bug. You're washed up and I'm giving you a-" He stopped as in a quick blink he found himself smashed up against the wall with a tight metal grip around his throat.<p>

The coat slowly fell off the docs back as slowly, revealing the four extra long metal claws which slowly crawled over his shoulder before pushing Harry further into the cracking wall. His clothes slowly fell away revealing the green plated armor beneath. The doc glared at him as the mechanical arms slowly opened just in front of the boy's face. "Remember with who you speak to." The doc growled. "You dare speak to me with such a tone? You will learn a lesson."  
>"HISSSS!"<p>

Both looked over the Docs shoulder as with a flash of green Leo smashed into the mans back smashing him against the floor viciously before grabbing the mans mechanical arms where they connected into his spine. The green symbiote growled excitedly as it spread over the smaller boy who grinned showing a fanged smile. "But that is impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Doc snarled.  
>"Don't ever touch what's mine." Leo's voice gargled, slightly distorted and echoing because of the symbiote. "Besides, is the color change not enough?" Leo gave a sharp pull on one of the arms and the grinding of metal rang out across the club. Doc screamed but Leo just grinned. "Now. Put. My. Boyfriend. Down." He snarled and watched as the arm holding Harry released him.<br>"Thanks Babe." Harry winked as the armor began to replicate fabric fibers till the boy was back in some jeans and a shirt.  
>"Any time Honey." Leo grinned mockingly before standing on the railing and falling back onto the arms of the crowd bellow.<p>

Doc panted for breath but was slowly raised off the ground as he fixed Harry with a glare of hatred. "So the rumors are true?" He asked but Harry shrugged.  
>"The rumors that my boyfriend is a bad ass, sexy, defiant-"<br>"IF YOU SAY DIVA, I'LL KILL YOU!" Leo snarled from the bottom level with a grin.  
>"I was going to say a super model." Harry rolled his eyes and Leo nodded.<br>"Good!"

The doc watched them pass back comments like that with a raised eyebrow. "So say if I refused to-" He stopped as he saw Leo become still. The symbiote over the boy's body shuddered as it began to stretch slowly towards the boy's face.  
>"If you were to refuse, I'd say you were a fool." Harry grinned as he looked at Leo's symbiote settle as the boy went back to dancing and laughing. No one else was paying attention to what was going on. They were just avoiding being in the cross fire.<br>"I'm listening." The Doc growled, silently respecting the power that these two shared. He watched Leo who kept grinning. He turned back to Harry. "I'm listening... intently." Leo nodded and Harry burst out into laughter.

The great Doc, the once biggest fear in the city. Now here he was, bowing his will down to Harry and Leo. It was brilliant! Days like this were the reason why Harry enjoyed the work he did and the side of morals he was on. Evil had all the fun.

Harry laced his fingers and smiled smugly at the Doc. "In the labs there is a chemical. A chemical my father used. You will find it in the ruins of the special research lab in the emergency vault."  
>"Everyone has heard about what happened at your building. That floor was destroyed."<br>"Yes. The floor was. But encase of an emergency break in. The lab contents are transported into a vault, beneath the building."  
>"If that is the case, why hasn't your pet." A hiss echoed off the walls. "Gone and got it for you?"<br>"They will be expecting him now. The spider won't allow him within ten miles of the place."  
>"What's in the chemicals?"<br>"Maybe you should ask Leo that." Harry said coldly and the Doc closed his mouth tight.  
>"Fine. It's been a pleasure, Mr Osborn." The doc slowly rose, pulling his coat over his back to cover the mechanical arms. "You will be hearing from me soon." Harry just nodded with a tilt of his glass and a smug smile plastered on his face as the man walked out.<p>

But as Leo passed him coming up the stairs, he grabbed the older man by the throat. "Even think of double crossing us and I swear... You will be going to see your wife." He growled then walked towards Harry after shoving the man roughly against the wall and laughing.

Man Leo was so hot when he was like this, Harry thought.

The boy came and sat down slowly onto Harry's lap as a new song filled the club; Sonique- Sky.

Leo purred as he lent in and caressed Harry's lips with his own. "That was fun." He purred as Harry's tongue slowly entered his mouth and Leo gently bit down on it teasingly before moving in to kiss him again. His hands began to roam under Harry's shirt then he frowned as he touched the cold metal of the armor. "No fun." Leo murmured as he looked into Harry's eyes.  
>"What's gotten into you?" Harry raised an eyebrow.<br>"Alcohol." Leo responded plainly with a shrug.

_We want him._ The symbiote whispered in Leo's head but the boy just rolled his eyes.  
><em>Yeah well get in line.<em> He bit back. If anyone was going to get Harry Osborn. It would be him. "So... you often think of me in a maid outfit?" The boy began, drawing a pink blush from Harry.  
>"Among other things yes." He stated.<br>"Such as?"  
>"Such as... none of your business." Harry murmured, his blush growing bigger. Leo had a feeling deep down. The blush wasn't the only thing growing.<br>"But Harry, I want to play!" He groaned as the main chorus of the song kicked in and he flashed a grin.  
>"Leo... no. If you're thinking about the music video to this song. No." He frowned.<br>"Come on Harry, I just want to dance!"  
>"There's dancing then there is you trying to get me back home. Leo we have work to do-" He was stopped quickly as Leo's mouth moved against his and the boy shot a cheeky smile and innocent glance. "Oh screw it." Harry pulled the boy's body closer as they deepened their kiss.<p>

Well what was work was without a bit of play?

Harry pushed Leo up against the wall slowly as the smaller boy locked his legs around Harry's waist. Secretly he had enjoyed wearing that maid outfit, if not to make the bug squirm and Harry blush. It had been a win win situation.

Leo saw the armor open slowly as he ran his hands over Harry's strong toned chest. "I'm not doing this in a club." Leo frowned slightly. He might be tricky but he was no slob. He would no way do it here. Harry seemed to agree as slowly both boys stood. "Fine but tomorrow morning. We're going to Oscorp. I've fallen behind on so much work!" Oh god... Harry sounded like his father...

Leo grinned. Harry was all his.

* * *

><p><strong>Henry: So I may raise the rating for this or what ever. I know it's a short chapter but the next one is going to be one of the longest I have wrote for this story.<br>Leo: YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE SOME... SOME...  
>Henry: Psycho, super strength, Diva sex hungry pest?<br>Leo: Run...  
>Henry: What? I didn't mean it!<br>Leo: Run back to England.  
>Henry: I DIDN'T MEAN IT! *screams, running away.*<br>Harry: *watches Leo chasing after a screaming Henry.* Am I the only normal one around here?  
>Both: NORMAL!? HA!<br>Harry: *grumbles* Thanks for reading this chapter. The next one will finally include the break into Oscorp. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Henry: So reasons why I haven't been able to update.  
><strong>**Leo: Because he's been in and out of hospital over the last couple of months.  
><strong>**Henry: Uh Leo... are you being-  
>Leo: Come on and get on with the chapter.<strong>  
><strong>Henry: Same old Leo.<strong>  
><strong>Leo: Same old Diva Henry. We don't own anything. Neither do we want to- *Gets hit in the head with a crutch.* OW HENRY!<strong>  
><strong>Henry: Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry leaned back in his black office chair before running a hand through his black locks, exasperated with the amount of files that he had to sign. He slowly pulled his glasses off and massaged his forehead where a dull headache was beginning to pound violently. The hangover was killing him. Next time he plans a mass break into his building, he made notes not to drink and stay up with Leo till the earliest hours of the morning.<p>

A sly grin moved over his face.

That part had totally been worth it though. To be with Leo and to have the boy crying out beneath him as they had finally both had their time together.

Harry would go through a hundred hang overs to go through that again.

He turned the seat to face outside the window. His mobile went off in his pocket and he quickly slid the answer button across as he placed it next to his ear. "Harry Osborn." He answered.  
><em>"Harry Osborn." <em>A voice mocked then laughed as he joined in.  
>"Now baby, play nice or you may just not get any fun tonight."<br>_"Using sex as a weapon... we're not married Harry."_ Leo laughed. Harry frowned as he heard the loud and drawn out honk of a car before Leo shouted. _"YEAH WELL STOP HOGGING THE ROAD YOU MORON!"_  
><em>"Watch out you<em> _DIVA Queer!"_  
>"Oh god." Harry faced palmed as the man shouted at Leo. As the man let out a long drawn scream Harry could hear Leo repeatedly hitting the man's face against the side walk before a hiss echoed down the phone.<br>_"One minute honey." _Leo said calmly before going back to beating the crap out of the man.

Harry looked around from the window till he saw a miniature cloud of an exploding car raise up into the air. The remains of the sport car flew into the air as a flash of green ran by. "Baby, don't hang him. You're going to draw to much attention."  
>"He called me Diva and Queer." Leo said as though this gave him a justified excuse to end the man's life. Harry hid a frown as he watched Peter stand outside his office door and knock. "Babe I have to go... the bug is here. Try not to make to much of a mess."<br>_"Squash him for me." _Leo said in a sing song voice before Harry hung up with a grin.

He waved for Peter to enter and the boy quickly came in. "Hey. I came to check how you was doing." Peter was dressed in navy blue shirt which showed his strong arms and a pair of jeans.  
>"You know Peter... I'm not a kid who need checking on ever spare minute of the day." He rolled his eyes as he lent back in the air. Underneath his desk was a gun he kept just encase of emergency situations. One quick pull on that trigger... and no more bug.<br>"No, would you rather have your maid look after you?" Peter teased as he took the spare seat. He gaze out the window to the towering line of skyscrapers.

New York... A city of endless possibilities.

Where anything is possible... anything.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly. "How are you doing lately. I know losing Gwen must have been hard."

He knew that was a low shot. But he just didn't care.

Peter looked down at the ground. "It must be hard to lose the love of your life just after you both only admitted that you love each other... it must have been excruciating to-"  
>"Harry I got to go." Peter glared down at the floor before he rose from his seat and walked out the door.<p>

He grinned to himself as he flipped his phone back open to see Leo calling him. _"That was quick.."  
><em>"The bug is heading your way." Harry growled as he watched Peter out the corner of his eye turn and walk into the elevator.  
><em>"You're kidding me."<br>_"No.. I'm on my way."  
><em>"You idiot. You know you can't leave otherwise they will suspect something!" <em>Harry watched the flash of green rocket through the sky as Leo landed on a nearby rooftop. The boy's long drawn eyes over the mask seemed to bore straight through him. _"Get the prizes and then we will finish him off!"_

Leo grinned behind his mask as he turned his head and caught a glimpse of red and blue. "Honey I'm going to call you back."  
><em>"Leo. Keep him busy. We're going to need a bit of time... be careful.<em>_" _Leo couldn't help grin at the worry in Harry's voice.  
>"Don't worry... I promise." The earpiece which was plugged it turned off as he crouched and his fanged mouth showed. His long winding tongue unrolled as he hissed in laughter. "How about we settle this out like mature adults." He shot out his hand and the long winding thorn web wrapped tightly around Peter's neck.<br>"This is mature?!" He gasped as he grabbed onto the vine and tried desperately to pull it away.  
>"This is how adults dispute arguments." Leo shrugged. "So now Peter..."<p>

He watched the boy become tense at that as the symbiote pulled back over his face slowly to reveal his dark grin. "Hi Peter." He walked forward slowly and pulled back on the web as the boy fell to the floor clutching his neck; gasping desperately for as much air as he could get. His fist were clenched tightly as his masked face slowly turned to look back up at Leo. "I still don't understand! How did this happen to you-" He was cut off as Leo's foot connected with his gut and Peter felt the air rush out of his lungs.

Leo just grinned smugly as he shot two more web lines around Peter's wrists. "How about a little trip." He wound them around his hand and laughed as he sprinted and jumped off edge of the building. Peter stared as the slack line began to tense till he was rocketed forward after the insane boy. "LEO!" He cried out but stopped as he began to barrel towards the concrete ground bellow. "No, you're not allowed to die yet!" Leo laughed as he yanked sharply upwards and began to swing through the maze of buildings.

Peter heard a definitive crack as his shoulder right shoulder was dislocated. Leo thought the screams of pain were a melody to his ears. He hissed excitedly as he leapt into the air and twisted his body as he smashed the vines against the corner of a nearby building. He grinned as he looked over his shoulder and saw Peter come flying through the bricks as the corner of the building went flying and raining down onto the street bellow. "This is the most fun I've had in ages-HEY!"

He turned just as Peter dug his feet into the roof of a building; his feet digging deeply through the hard rock. Leo turned sharply in the air as he was forced to twist his body back to face the bug. "Spoil sport!" He yanked tightly on the web and used the momentum to try and kick Peter in the face. "I wonder how Gwen would have reacted!"

Peter's hand suddenly grasped Leo's foot in a crushing vice grip.

Leo grinned slowly as Peter looked up at him with dark eyes behind his mask. "Don't... you... dare mention her name!"  
>"Now we got a fight." Leo hissed excitedly as his mask pulled back over his face. He brought his other foot up quickly and kicked Peter in the jaw who simply slammed him down against the building as he went face first into the cold rock.<p>

He turned sharply and slashed his sharp claws over Peter's face as the mask fell in shreds down next to him. "I'll remove my mask if you do." He chuckled.  
>"Come on then. Show me your face Leo!" He panted for breath as Leo stood.<br>"This is my real face." He let out a roar.

Both turned their head sharply as a line of explosions came from the windows. A sharp line moved up the building quickly as windows shattered.

Peter slowly turned back to him as he glared sharply with dark eyes. "You sneaky bastard! You-" He was shut up as Leo's fist collided with the side of his face and everything began to slow down. Both of their reactions taking over as Peter elbowing him in the back where the green symbiote was connected to the spine. Leo let out a sharp gasp as the symbiote over his body began to writhe violently as Leo dropped forward to the floor. "So that's why It's sticking into his spine... all that and one simple punch to the back is what scrambles you? That's a bit disappointing."  
>"You're just forgetting one thing." Leo growled as his face was digging into the floor.<p>

He grinned slowly as the symbiote began to writhe over him. "The symbiote is alive." A large fist launched out the back and smashed into Peter's head sending him staggering back. Slowly it began to twitch over his arms as slowly his body began to move. _He hurt us. _The voice echoed in his head.  
><em>And what do we do to people who hurt us? <em>Leo whispered back.  
><em>KILL THEM!<br>Perfect. _He thought smugly.

His body slowly stood as the symbiote began to take control and began to grow as it replicated. "You could deal with one of us."Small parts of the green suit began to split of and grow rapidly as Leo's feeling began to return. _We fix the damage in our spine he caused. Now we hurt him.  
>No we distract him. <em>Leo demanded quickly. _And hurt him a bit... later on. _He added before the convergence of his symbiote copies began to form a circle around Peter. "You were once connected to their father." Leo thought. "These guys are born from the hatred that you possessed while you were bonded with Venom. "So ironically. They wouldn't be here today, without you. Which would also mean I would be dead."  
><em>The man with the extra arms is climbing and getting our prize. <em>"No..." Peter stared wide eyes as slowly the replicas of Leo began to bellow with laughter. "There's something in Oscorp I want. Two little things that I need." Leo gazed at the building. "It's a shame your friend Harry got in the way."

Peter stared as he watched a body get thrown out the open window. "Kind of like the whole Gwen situation all over again for you. Isn't it?" Leo laughed.

Peter screamed in anger but was knocked to the ground as four symbiotes in sync punched the boy square in the face before slowly all joining back together with Leo. _Mission complete. _He thought and grinned.

He turned just in time as a figure slowly rose above the roof line dressed in thick plated armour. Leo smiled as the watched the midnight black glider slowly whir as it paused. "Boys and their toys." Leo chuckled as slowly the mechanical mask slowly opened and pulled back in sections to reveal the beautiful face of his lover. "We got everything. The doc evacuated the entire floor and we got everything we needed." Leo gently reached out and ran a hand down the boy's armoured chest. "That was a nice little touch. The body dropping from the building."  
>"I don't know.. some person."<br>"What if they look on the security camera!"

Harry just raised an eyebrow as a deafening explosion rocketed into the air and Leo turned in time to watch as the Oscorp building came violently crashing down. "Oh... Okay..." He nodded.  
>"Now." Harry kissed the boy's lips softly. "Our prize awaits." He picked Leo up in his arms as the glider banked sharply and both boys began to travel back across the sky.<p>

Everything was finally coming together.


End file.
